


Drabble collection

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, see individual chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble collection

Title: Inappropriate Reading Material   
Fandom:Saiyuki  
Characters: Gojyo, Hakkai  
Pairing: Hakkai/Gojyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 281  
Genre: romance, humour  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Hakkai finds a book of dubious quality under Gojyo's bed.

 

'H-hakkai?' Gojyo asked in a shaky voice. Hakkai didn't say a word. But he kept coming closer to Gojyo with a really intense look on his face.

'If this is about not cleaning my hair out of the bathtub, I'm sorry!' Gojyo hurriedly apologised. Hakkai was silent. He just pulled the limiters off his ear one by one.

'I-if this is about cig ends in the beer can, won't happen again!' Gojyo stuttered, watching the transformation with some fear and apprehension.

Hakkai smiled, showing off his teeth, now much sharper. He said: 'Don't worry, it's not about you forgetting to use an ashtray. I found this under your bed.'

Gojyo's throat went dry. He had completely forgotten about the damn book. It was just a joke of Banri's, He just gave it to Gojyo because the man on the cover, depicted in an indecent position, kind of looked like Gojyo. The book was not even good. Not that Gojyo really read it, or anything. But it was bound to give Hakkai wrong ideas.

'Logan the Barbarian and the Rectum-penetrating Vines of the Demon God,' the title, read out in Hakkai's cultured voice, sounded even more wrong. 'Never thought you are into that, Gojyo.'

'No!' Gojyo squeaked. 

Before he managed to explain that the book was just an unfortunate accident, Hakkai continued: 'It is vastly inaccurate in the description of the use of vines. Would you like me to demonstrate the proper technique, Gojyo?'

Hakkai gave Gojyo a little wink at that, and Gojyo understood exactly what sort of demonstration Hakkai had in mind.

And suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped in Gojyo's mind, 'no' had turned into 'hell yes!'


End file.
